


Something Special

by birbcore



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbcore/pseuds/birbcore
Summary: (Prompt description: wataru found out that he is incredibly turned on seeing dominant tomoya crossdressing on watarus birthday)It's Wataru's birthday, and Tomoya really wants to give his senpai something special, something memorable that he will appreciate. He shows up after school to the 3-B classroom, but his gift isn't in his backpack.





	

Last in the classroom for the day, Hibiki Wataru finishes up his daily routine of sweeping leftover bird seed husks into an open palm and carrying them over to the classroom trash can. He’s glad his sensei has never caught him feeding the birds in his sleeve when she isn’t looking--after all, animals have to eat, too.

Wataru disposes of the seed with a gentle tip of his hand and wheels back around to his desk, hair fluttering behind him like wings.

It’s his birthday, and he’s excited to head home. He plans to burrow down in his couch, wrap himself in blankets, and marathon Monty Python films for the night.

Wataru hums absently as he picks up his messenger back and readies to head out. Just as he reaches out to push in his desk chair, the door to room 3-B slides open with a whoosh.

Looking up, Wataru is quite surprised to see Mashiro Tomoya standing at the entrance to his classroom, but he hides his reaction with a quick smile. “Ah, my dear Tomoya-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Wataru says with a flourished spread of his hands.

Tomoya wipes his palms on his plaid uniform pants and stands ramrod-straight, looking downward and taking a deep, steadying breath. Wataru can’t help but notice the shine of sunlight from the hall window through Tomoya’s light brown hair, framing him from behind. 

_Ah, just like an angel! How Amazing☆~_

Wataru is just about to ask Tomoya what he is here for again, when the younger boy finally speaks up.

“A-ah, Hibiki-senpai--I just wanted to say, happy birthday, Captain!” Tomoya blurts out, trying his best not to pick at his uniform. 

“Oho~, you remembered! Well, of course my darling Tomoya-kun would remember an important day such as the birthday of myself,” Wataru exclaims, leaning back against his desk.

“Yeah, well...it was hard to forget about your birthday, what with the Student Council President ordering that obnoxious cake,” Tomaya replies. 

He forces himself to relax a bit and lean against the frame of the door.

Wataru’s eyes light up and he readjusts to better face Tomoya, his hair billowing out behind him. 

“Obnoxious? My my, is my little rabbit jealous? Ah, Eichi’s cake was wonderful, truly beautiful! A magnificent creation of art and confection that all could enjoy! I do so wish I had the baking supplies to make my own cake, perhaps of a large magician’s hat? One day I will make an Amazing set of cakes, and share them with the world~☆”.

“I’m not jealo--,” Tomoya leans up off the doorframe and almost reacts to Wataru’s baiting, but reigns himself back in just in time. He isn’t here to argue, after all. 

Tomoya takes another deep breath. 

“...I mean, people would probably like that, cake is always popular. Still, you should focus on being an idol first. But, u-um, Hibiki-senpai, the reason I’m here is because I...brought a gift for you.” Tomoya flushes a deep red and fidgets, scuffing his school-issued shoes across the floors.

Wataru leans forward practically off of his desk, interest piqued with the idea of receiving a gift from his junior.

“Ohh~? Well, there’s no need to be shy. You look like a deer caught in the headlights--or rather, a rabbit caught in the headlights! Could the gift be something my little Tomoya-kun has made, a homemade craft perhaps?” Wataru rests a delicate finger on his jaw, pausing. 

“Or a wonderful box of candy...oh, I know! You bought me discount Valentine’s Day candy, didn’t you! Candy, the universal symbol of one’s love and devotion to another, wrapped up in a heart-shaped packaged of Amazing ☆”

Wataru clasps his hands dreamily as he imagines what Tomoya’s gift to him could be, and Tomoya is rapidly reaching the point where he’s ready to show Wataru his gift already, growing more confident--and restless--by the minute. 

“No, it’s not candy. That would be boring. I mean...last month, we finally got to talk about how we both love movies, and about how I want to be there to support you and also to grow to be a strong and reliable man. And, plus, you’re graduating soon, you know? So I wanted to do something you would really like…”

Tomoya trails off once again, uncharacteristically nervous--at least as compared to how he’s been around Wataru this past month. Wataru, for once, says nothing into the silent space, aware that Tomoya is readying himself for something. 

Come to think of it...Wataru doesn’t see anywhere Tomoya could have put a large gift? Odd.

With shaking limbs, Tomoya finally slides the door shut and walks past the four desks between the door and where Wataru is, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

“Okay. You can’t say anything about the gift until I say so, alright? No going back on that either! Promise,” Tomoya suddenly demands, hands balled into fists.

Now Wataru is very intrigued. He looks up at him, purple eyes unblinking in the afternoon light.

“I see Tomoya-kun is acting different today... Your demanding tone could use some work, but I will accept. You won’t hear another peep out of this Hibiki Wataru.” 

“G-good. Anyways...I know I’m really average a lot of the time, so I wanted to give you something that would stand out, even to you.”

Wataru’s eyes shine with the words he’s holding back, body singing with tension.

After setting his school bag on the floor softly, Tomoya reaches to put both hands to the collar of his Yumenosaki school jacket and pulls it off, laying it on the desk to his side. 

“No talking still, okay?”

Wataru nods--maybe too much--fingers clenching on the edge of the desk he’s still seated on. He had expected something to come out of Tomoya’s backpack, but with Tomoya removing his clothes, there’s very little else _that_ can mean.

He hadn’t dared dream that Tomoya, _his_ Tomoya-kun, would ever be giving him a gift like this. But he definitely isn’t going to complain. 

As Wataru watches, he takes in the too-quick rise and fall of Tomoya’s breath and the gaze of his light brown eyes. The younger boy quickly removes his sweater vest, thin body becoming more visible with each passing moment. The shine of light through the classroom door window once again illuminates Tomoya, and through his white uniform shirt he seems to fuzz and glow.

But--there’s something there, too, underneath that shirt. Wataru can now see the pressed lines of other fabric, the darker tones that don’t match Tomoya’s skin. 

He must be wearing something under his school shirt.

Wataru is probably going to fall off of his desk. 

God, he’s doing his absolute best to stay composed and quiet, but the anticipation is driving him near to breaking.

Tomoya slips his fingers through the knot in his red tie, no longer able to look in Wataru’s direction. _Why am I even doing this?_ Tomoya begins to wonder. He knows Wataru is interested but he’s positive he’s still going to embarrass himself beyond belief.

Finally, Tomoya draws his hand up to his collarbone and begins to further unbutton his shirt, starting from the third. He always leaves two buttons casually undone, and thankfully he could hide what he needed to while still maintaining his usual appearance.

When the button slips out of the hole, Wataru inhales sharply.

The button after that is undone, and Wataru can finally see the beginnings of the gift Tomoya is unwrapping for him. Underneath his uniform, Tomoya is wearing a white sailor top with a deep blue collar--nearly identical to the Ra*bits uniform. 

But as more buttons are loosened, it’s clear that something is different here--this top ends just above Tomoya’s ribs.

Wataru begins to blush and blink rapidly, much to his chagrin--a talented actor should be able to hide these sorts of reactions, but he can’t control his own human reactions when Tomoya looks like this. Gaining confidence at Wataru’s flustered face, Tomoya hurries to pull off his shirt and set it haphazardly on his pile of other clothing.

“I hope it doesn’t look dumb, I just thought...well, you like costumes, and when I was shopping last week I saw this sailor set that looks just like our Ra*bits uniform. Except, uh--””

Now Tomoya is the one blushing. 

“Yeah, I thought maybe you would like to see me like this...just once. But no comments please! Not ‘til I finish.”

Tomoya unfastens the buttons on his plaid pants and starts to slide them down his legs, sure he must look even more ridiculous than he has looked for the past few minutes.

He slides his pants to the floor with sweating palms, and Wataru can’t help but let a whimper escape his throat.

Tomoya startles, looking up to see Wataru with a hand clamped over his mouth, purple eyes fastened to Tomoya’s legs.

 _Oh, god,_ Wataru thinks, his mind a repeat of praises. _Tomoya-kun looks so good, so cute, I can’t believe he did this for me--_

Because under the pants, Tomoya is revealed to be wearing a full set of lingerie. Lovely white panties trimmed in navy blue and semi-sheer white thigh-highs, complete with twin blue bows. 

Tomoya doesn’t allow himself to look at Wataru yet as he toes off his sneakers and reaches into his school bag on the floor to grab a pair of dark blue heels and, lastly, a dark blue lace choker that he fastens around his neck with--practiced?--ease.

He finally draws up to his full height, sure that his heart is going to pump out of his chest, but determined to face Wataru with confidence.

“I hope you like it,” Tomoya speaks into the silence.

Considering that Wataru looks like he’s either about to cry or go scream from his giant hot air balloon, Tomoya figures he likes it.

Wataru will probably explode from not being able to talk this long, but Tomoya is getting quite a bit of pleasure from this enforced silence. He can make his Captain suffer just a little bit longer.

He steps right up into Wataru’s personal space. “Hibiki-senpai, do you want to touch? You can now if you want--but only with your mouth.”

Wataru exhales loudly, head spinning. He lets his body slip from the desk to the floor, knees hitting the ground in surrender. Now face-to-face with Tomoya’s cute (too cute) pale stomach, he leans forward immediately, putting his lips right to top of Tomoya’s hip bone.

Wataru places first a gentle kiss, but then he can’t hold back anymore. He nips at the bone under his teeth, sucking to leave a small bruise. He kisses his way over the soft, warm skin to Tomoya’s navel, bracing his hands on the dusty classroom floor as he laves it with his tongue.

Tomoya’s breath is harsh. He may be in over his head here, he’s never done anything like this with anyone. Wataru just seemed _right_ for his first time.

Wataru kisses his way downward until the reaches the seam of Tomoya’s panties, where a very obvious bulge is forming, and glances up at Tomoya in question. 

In response, Tomoya reaches down with one thin hand to pull his half-hard cock out his pants. He knows he isn’t the biggest--probably not even close in comparison with Wataru--but he’s sizable. 

Wataru’s eyes are watery as he dips his head forward, hair curtaining his face, and presses a single kiss at the base.

He makes his way up Tomoya’s cock slowly, but Tomoya is growing impatient. He reaches a hand to the crown of Wataru’s head, and after a look of affirmation, pulls him forward by silvery-blue hair.

Wataru redoubles to the task, kissing the head of his cock messily as he pulls down at the foreskin covering it to lick around the ridge of the head, back and forth. 

“Nnn, Hibiki-senpai~” Tomoya moans into the air. _For all that Tomoya-kun’s singing could use some work, thinks Wataru, he sounds beautiful like this._

Wataru pulls Tomoya’s cock into his mouth a few inches at a time, and Tomoya alternates between pulling at Wataru’s hair and marveling at how soft the strands are.

It’s no surprise when Wataru takes his dick all the way into his throat, Tomoya was always pretty sure that Wataru had more sexual experience than he did. And it feels really, really incredible.

Tomoya can’t help but fuck jerkily into Wataru’s mouth, overwhelmed by the slick sensations, the heat, how into it Wataru looks. He loves as well that he can mostly predict and _understand_ Wataru for once, that Wataru is listening to him, isn’t confusing him and tying his brain in knots.

For Wataru, his mind is blissfully blank. Tomoya tastes average, like any other boy, but it’s _Tomoya_ \--and because of that Wataru can’t get enough.

Tomoya is new to these kinds of sensations and comes too soon, gripping Wataru’s hair as he swallows all of Tomoya’s cum. All in all the entire blowjob only takes a couple of minutes, but Wataru’s hair is frizzy and tangled, and they’re both blushing a deep red. 

“Hibiki-senpai...you did...amazing. Heh,” Tomoya breathes hard, his lips quirking into a smile. “Oh, and you can talk now.”

“Ah, god, Tomoya-kun~” Wataru rushes out. “You’re really trying to kill me, dressing like this. You look so cute, so sexy, in this outfit...I never thought you would do this, this is everything I could ever want…I...Tomoya-kun is so feisty too, grabbing my hair and not letting me go. But aren’t you worried, we’re in the classroom right now, someone could see!”

“I mean, not really? Everyone’s gone, you know...and, y-yeah, I couldn’t just let you do everything.”

Tomoya huffs, but comes back to himself.

“Thank you, though, Hibiki-senpai. You were really good at that, and I-I’m glad you liked the idea. I couldn’t afford gloves too but just imagine I’m wearing them, okay?”

“I’m sure the gloves are beautiful, but you look so good just like this. Like a real star, one just for me…”

Wataru is still recovering from the shock of Tomoya acting the way he did--yanking his hair, not letting him pull off when he came--but he isn’t satisfied himself yet, either.

“Ah, Tomoya-kun, I may require some assistance,” Wataru says, gesturing down to the now obvious bulge in the front of his uniform pants.

“O-oh, well-”

“You can do anything you want okay? Just don’t let me be like this forever…”

“No, of course!”

Tomoya wracks his mind for what to do. Wataru is still perched on his knees on the floor, and the closest thing to his dick is actually...Tomoya’s own feet.

Gingerly, Tomoya lifts a heel-clad foot up, and presses the base of his shoe on top of Wataru’s dick, grinding downwards.

“A-ah, that isn’t very nice of you Tomoya-kun...nn--”

Wataru whines, but Tomoya can feel his cock twitch from underneath his foot. 

“Stand up,” Tomoya demands, tucking himself back into his panties as Wataru follows his command.

Now the one shaking, Wataru needs to take a moment to brace himself against the desk he was sitting on earlier. 

“Okay, unbutton your pants, but only your pants,” Tomoya commands. His confidence has only continued to grow as this situation continues, and Tomoya knows now what he wants to do.

“I’m going to use my hand on you, if that’s alright. You can kiss me if you want to, just don’t leave any marks. I won’t leave any on you either, okay?”

“Yes, please,” Wataru requests, having fully committed himself to the scene he’s in.

He unzips his pants and lowers his boxers and pants as one to reveal a cock quite a bit larger than Tomoya’s and very, very red. And leaking.

Tomoya takes his final deep breath, looking down between them with a slight bit of trepidation. Wataru leads Tomoya by the forearm, positioning his hand to grasp at his cock.

Tomoya’s small hand can only barely fit around Wataru’s girth, but though the angle is awkward, their height difference actually makes it easier to get in the rhythm of jerking him off. He slides his hand up and down and Wataru leans in slowly to kiss at Tomoya’s tendon in his neck, careful not to leave any marks.

He turns to the side toward Tomoya’s ear and whispers, “You can leave marks on me if you want. Theater makeup is quite thick.”

Tomoya shudders imperceptibly, but he leans in to Wataru’s opposite side, hand still moving on his cock, and begins to bite and suck at Wataru’s neck.

He’s annoyed at having to continuously push the blue curtain of Wataru’s hair out of the way--it’s just so damn _long_ \--and when he doesn’t get a loud enough response he bites a little bit harder.

“Oho, the rabbit’s teeth _are_ strong,” Wataru crows.

“You’ll be all purple and blue tomorrow, even if no one will be able to see under all that makeup. And I will have done that to you,” gloats Tomoya.

“Mm--” Wataru moans at that display of power, leaning forward and gasping, “Can I--please use my hands now--”

“O-oh yeah, I forgot about that, sorry--”

“It’s okay,” Wataru assures, leaning both hands on Tomoya’s shoulders to steady himself, “Just keep going, please--”

Tomoya’s soft, small hand feels glorious on Wataru’s dick, and as Tomoya brings his lips to Wataru’s mouth, missing at first in his inexperience, Wataru comes in a daze.

Mouths pressing together firmly, Wataru spurts over Tomoya’s hand, groaning more when Tomoya nips at his lips unexpectedly.

“Wow,” Wataru exclaims as he pulls back, at a loss for words, “that was...truly the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten, Tomoya-kun.” 

“Heh, well...glad you liked it, Senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I decided to fill this prompt because I do appreciate WataTomo and thought it would be a fun challenge to write Dom Tomoya when he's more naturally submissive.
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope it's enjoyable! If you liked my fic and want to chat with me, feel free to follow me on Twitter (@birbcore).


End file.
